<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orgasmic Brownies by PurpleMoonAboveUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787292">Orgasmic Brownies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs'>PurpleMoonAboveUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, No honorofics, Shameless Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Yuta and Ten are friendship goals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong, pastry chef extrodinaire, is requested from his long time best friend/crush Jaehyun to make his wedding cake. Devastated, he obliges thinking that the past meant nothing to Jaehyun, but a friend returns from abroad only to confuse his feelings and alter the memories of the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, One sided Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A friend's return.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>This is my first nct fanfic. What made me write it? The new comeback of course. Since is my first one I don't know the honorofics that much so they don't exist in this fic, sorry. English is also not my first language so sorry if there are any errors.</p><p>I decided to break it down to two chapters since it is so long, or maybe three? I really don't know.</p><p>Disclaimer: This fic contains boyxboy to death so if you are not on boat, leave please. This current work is fiction and doesn't aim to insult the kpop stars in any way.<br/>Don't repost without being allowed to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Taeyong , you don’t have to come if you don’t want to” said Yuta with sympathy. “You have every right if you don’t want to come. After all, it is his wedding”.</p><p>The black haired man nodded at him, tears overflowing his eyes. Yuta gave him a compassionate look and started rubbing his back.</p><p>“It would have been easier if he didn’t ask me to make his wedding cake” revealed Taeyong, wiping away his tears with a tissue.</p><p>“He didn’t?!” exclaimed Yuta with wide eyes.</p><p>“He did, I thought that he broke up with her, he was so serious when he told me he needed to ask me something. Then he asked me “Do you want to make my wedding cake? Because I am getting married”, I couldn’t even feel my legs from the shock. But if she makes him happy then I will cope with this, even if he gave me false hopes.” said Taeyong.</p><p>“Then why in the first place did he say that they were going to break up?” wondered the blonde.</p><p>“She was actually the one who broke up with him, turns out she did because she was offered a great job position in Gangnam and she knew that he loved his job here and she didn’t want to be burden to his future. He was the one who proposed to her, so they can go together to Gangnam. But then, she was offered a better position from her company, so the company can keep her and they are going to stay here, yet they are still going to get married.”</p><p>That moment the doorbell rang. Yuta was the one who got up to answer the door, leaving the crying man in the living room.</p><p>“Where is he? I came as soon as I heard the news.” said a frantic Ten to Yuta . Yuta gestured at the living room.</p><p>Ten sat next to Taeyong as soon as he saw him.</p><p>“Are you okay, honey?” asked Ten. “I am so sorry’ I was the one who told you to take the opportunity and confess to him. They had broken up for two months, it was too early.”</p><p>“I am fine, I don’t know why it affect me so much. Maybe I finally realized that he is never going to be my boyfriend and all my hopes are crushed. And it is not your fault, I would have confessed to him as well seen it as an opportunity.” admitted Taeyong with a bitter smile.</p><p>Ten gave him a hug, and Taeyong realized how much he needed it. He closed his eyes and inhaled the man’s cologne, something fruity and crisp.</p><p>“How about we order something and watch a movie?” suggested Yuta, with a smile “Get your mind of things.”</p><p>“I would like that, can we order fried chicken?” pouted Taeyong, never leaving Ten’s embrance.</p><p>“Anything you want.” said Ten.</p><p>----------------------------------------///////////////////-----------------</p><p>Taeyong opened his eyes, blinking a few times to push the sleep away. He groaned and buried his face on the pillow. He didn’t want to go to work. But, bills aren’t going to pay themselves so he got up and headed straight to the bathroom to have a shower. Looking at his reflection on the mirror, he realized that his eyes were still puffy from last night.  He sighed, the sad thoughts coming to his head once again.</p><p>
  <em>No Taeyong, no more tears, you are going to take a shower and seize the day.</em>
</p><p>He jumped on the shower, as soon as possible, before the sad thoughts emerge in his mind once again. After finishing his shower, he put some clothes, grabbed his keys and headed straight to work.</p><p>Taeyong regretted many things, but he didn’t regret giving up his studies as a business man and becoming a patisserie. Cherry Bomb was his pride and joy and his hard work for that café-bakery was bearing fruit, becoming one of the most famous bakeries in Seoul. He opened his shop and he was excited once again to start baking goods to make people happy. He headed straight to the kitchen, washed his hands and put his apron on. Apple pies, brownies and some cookies, toffee and red velvet flavor will be great for a start. An hour later Yuta appeared as well, greeting him with a smile on their faces.</p><p>“And here we see Lee Taeyong in his natural habitat, making the chocolate concoction that will make all the people who try it have an orgasm” said Yuta in his presenter voice.</p><p>“Oh my god, stop” chuckled Taeyong , not stopping to stir the mixture.</p><p>“Well, your brownies can make a man fall in love, I thought that it will be great for you to have a day off, but you look already happier” said the man. “Ok boss” said Yuta, after tying his hair into a ponytail and putting a hat on, “What you want me to make?”</p><p>“How about you make some quiches and some pizza puffs? It’s been a while.” said Taeyong putting the batter on a baking tray.</p><p>“You want some cheese pretzel balls as well?” said Yuta.</p><p>“Oh, yes please, double the batch; we both know that we are going to eat the most of them.” Yuta laughed at that not denying it. “Since you are making the quiches can you double the pie crust also? I want to make some apple pies as well” said the black haired man putting the brownies in the oven.</p><p>“Sure thing, let’s get started.”</p><p>Ten and Taeyong were friends from university. They met in the university's dancing team and found out that they both were studying for something they didn’t actually want, so at the same time they drop out their majors and they hunted their dream jobs, Ten as a dancing instructor to kpop idols and Taeyong as a patisserie.</p><p> Yuta decided to come to Korea from Japan to take his culinary studies further. He met Taeyong in the patisserie school as he wanted to learn more about the art for desserts. He started working as a chef to a famous restaurant to learn a different cuisine, but the work was very stressful and his boss was not at the best behavior so Taeyong invited him to work at his establishment being in charge for the savory goods. He could see how malnourished and stressed Yuta looked and couldn’t stand seeing his best friend like that. When Yuta and Ten met they stuck together like glue teasing the pour pastry chef to death. Ten was working with him as well, as a barista fulltime but an opportunity for him to be a dance instructor for a kpop idol group appeared so he sometimes works to help when he has the chance. He also co-owns a dance studio with his long time boyfriend, Kun.</p><p>The morning rush was hectic as always, Mark and Doyoung trying to fulfill their orders as fast as possible. Jaemin and Jeno had also arrived to help Taeyong and Yuta as trainees, since they study at the same school Taeyong and Yuta were, Jaemin as a pastry chef and Jeno as a chef .At 1 o’clock the morning rush was over, the four of them sat down to take a breather.</p><p>Mark was the one who entered the workshop carrying a tray with cups of steaming coffee. The two miracle workers and their accomplices accepted it with a smile.</p><p>“Hey Tae, the brownies are all sold out, are you going to make more?”</p><p>“All 50 brownies? That was the second batch” said the Jaemin with wide eyes.</p><p>“I know, Taeyong’s brownies are the bomb man.” said Mark giving a thumbs up.</p><p>“Well we started making some cinnamon rolls, for the afternoon and evening, so no more brownies for today”, said Taeyong.</p><p>“Damn, I haven’t had the chance to even take a piece; those piranhas took them away”, pouted Mark.</p><p>“Well, you know I always treat all of you with a dessert so I was thinking of giving you cinnamon rolls.”</p><p>“With the sticky caramel drizzle?” said Mark and Taeyong could see the drool escaping from his mouth.</p><p>“Yes and cacao nibs on top”, said the boss with a smile.</p><p>“I swear you are going to get us fat”, said Yuta with a smile.</p><p>“You are complaining?” asked the man with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Nope, you know I am a masochist”, said the blond man winking.</p><p>---------------------//////////////////////----------------------</p><p>Taeyong had enter his apartment to understand that he finally done from work. The first thing he did was to take off his clothes and jump in the shower. The hot water relaxed his muscles in an instant, taking all the tiredness away.</p><p>He put some loose sweatpants and shirt and splayed his legs on the couch. He closed his eyes for a minute to relax. Jaehyun didn’t send him any messages today; he might be waiting an answer, if Taeyong is actually going to make his wedding cake.</p><p>A lump appeared on his throat once again, but he started growing tired of this 5 years one-sided love. He had to move forward.</p><p>“The man is getting married, get a grip Taeyong” he whispered to himself.</p><p><em>Then that night 4 years ago meant nothing to him?</em> he thought. <em>Looks like it. He still doesn’t remember it, or he doesn’t want to remember.</em></p><p>Going on dates and meet new people is his priority now. It’s not like a man is going to appear on his life with a wave of his hand.</p><p>That moment his phone rang. Taeyong widened realizing that the Jaehyung was the one who was calling him. He didn’t realize that he was crying until then. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the green button.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Tae, my man! How are you doing?” said a chirpy Jaehyun.</p><p>“Truthfully? Exhausted, the work has been hectic” sighed Taeyong .</p><p>“Well you are a pastry magician and we all know that.” said his friend with a smile. “So, have you thought about what I asked you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I will make your wedding cake.” </p><p>“That’s great, man! I will tell Mina! She is going to be so happy! ” exclaimed Jaehyn.</p><p>“I am sure she will” said Taeyong with a chuckle. He sounded so cute.</p><p>“I gotta go, Tae, we will talk soon. You are my best pal, I am so happy you said yes.”</p><p>You could easily hear a heart breaking to pieces hearing those words.</p><p>“You are my best pal too, Jae” said Taeyong trying to keep his voice calm, whispering goodbye and closing the phone. Putting the phone on his chest, he looked at the ceiling, tears forming on his eyes.</p><p>That moment a notification appeared. Taeyong lifted the phone widening his eyes at the caller ID. It was Johnny Suh, his best friend who left to take a photography scholarship in Chicago 4 years ago. They kept in touch all this time, sending messages to each other. Johnny was offered a job after the scholarship, so he decided to stay in his home town. Taeyong couldn’t deny that he was missing his best friend deeply. The three of them have been friends since elementary school, an inseparable trio. But a scholarship from National Geographic to finish his studies as a photographer in America was a dream come true for Johnny, so he had to leave. He was the one who insisted that Taeyong should follow his dreams and become a patisserie and Taeyong was forever thankful.</p><p><em>“Hey, Taeyong, what’s up? I need to ask you a question</em>” said the message.</p><p>“Exhausted, said Taeyong wiping his tears typing. What do you need?”</p><p>“<em>Can I call you?” </em></p><p>Taeyong didn’t have time to answer the message when his phone rang, the name Johnny on his phone screen. He answered the call.</p><p>“Hello?” said Taeyong, trying to keep his voice normal.</p><p><em>“Hey”</em> said the deep voice <em>“Were you crying?”</em> said Johnny straight to the point.</p><p>“No, I-“said the man, wiping his tears.</p><p><em>“You know well, that I know when you are crying or not. Jaehyun called me as well, telling me that he was getting married and that he asked you to making his wedding cake. I can’t believe how fucking dense he is.”</em> growled Johnny. Taeyong had told Johnny before he left for America that he realised he had a crush on Jaehyun.</p><p>“It’s okay, I decided to make his wedding cake ,maybe it will help me realize that he will always be my best friend and I will move on and start dating once again.” said Taeyong.</p><p><em>“Well, I think you should, you are a cute sexy man, you deserve to find a nice guy.”</em> said Johnny with a soft voice.</p><p>Taeyong’s cheeks flushed at the compliment.</p><p>“You think I am cute and sexy?” he said.</p><p><em>“I know that for sure, everyone knows that.”</em> stuttered Johnny. “<em>Are you feeling better?” </em>trying to change the topic.</p><p>“Yes, much better.” said Taeyong smiling. “But you are stupid calling me; it will cause your phone bill to blow up”</p><p><em>“It won’t don’t worry”</em> said the man, a smile evident on his voice. Taeyong sure missed his voice. <em>“Are you sure you don’t want a hug right now? I know how you turn into a cuddly bear when you are sad and how much you love my bear hugs.” </em>said the man.</p><p>Taeyong missed his hugs indeed as among his friends was nicknamed Healing Hugger. Johnny didn’t hesitate giving him hugs and comforting him even when he came out to him that he was gay. Johnny just gave him a smile that day at the confession telling him that he was bisexual. That day was a new beginning for both of them.</p><p>“They are healing hugs, that’s true. There is a slight problem, Johnny. You are in America, in case you have forgotten.”</p><p><em>“Well, open your front door, you are up for a surprise”</em> said the man ending the call.</p><p>Taeyong stared at his phone with disbelief. That moment the doorbell rang, and he rushed to the front door. He hesitated at the moment, but he opened the door, coming face to face with a man he thought he won’t see for a long time. Johnny gave him a bright smile. He got even taller and looked more toned than the last time he saw him, which was years ago. His hair was black, half tucked to his ears showing his undercut.</p><p>-Hey Tae, said the man with a smile, taking the shorter man’s breath away.  May I come in?</p><p>-Sure, stuttered Taeyong , and allowed the man to enter the apartment.</p><p>-Wow, your place hasn’t changed at all, said the man taking of his leather jacket, revealing a short-sleeved black T-shirt which was emphasizing his toned chest and arms. Taeyong couldn’t resist thinking how hot Johnny looked. He wanted the man to mount him on bed and leave him breathless.</p><p><em>Man, I need to get laid, he is my friend,</em> he though, a blush forming his cheeks.</p><p>Johnny turned and looked at him with a confused look on his face.</p><p>“Are you ok Yong?” the man said coming closer to him. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”</p><p>“When did you arrive? How do you know where I live? Why didn’t you tell me that you are coming to Seoul for vacation? Does Jaehyun know?” asked the short man with a pout.</p><p>“This morning, no I didn’t come for vacation, considering that I rented an apartment, I came to stay. Yeah, I met him at the morning and he told me where you live.” answered the tall man with a smile.</p><p>Taeyong felt tears swelling up his cheeks, and wrapped his hands around Johnny’s shoulders hugging him with all his might.</p><p>“You came to stay?” he said between sobs. “You are not leaving again?”</p><p>The other man buried his face on the shorter’s hair and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.</p><p>“Yeah, I am staying here”, he whispered. “I am not going anywhere.”</p><p>Taeyong closed his eyes and buried his face in the other’s chest, sobbing. Johnny’s spicy cologne and natural musk calmed him down in an instant. He felt like everything was right and bright once again, there in the other’s embrace, realizing how much he missed him. His other friends are comforting him just fine when he is distressed but Johnny comforts him with soft words and bear hugs, making him feel tiny and protected, like Johnny is an armor protecting him from bad ideas and distress. His arrival the moment he feels most venerable, made him realize once again how important that man was to him.</p><p>It didn’t take a while for him to calm down. He pulled away, when he realized how long they were hugging. Johnny patted his hair, his eyes were full of emotion, like he was trying to fight something.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” he said.</p><p>“Yes much better, your hugs aren’t called healing for no reason.” said Taeyong. “I have some leftover toffee cookies and apple pie from the shop, would you like some?”</p><p>“I would love to have some; Jae has been talking about your sweets nonstop. I would like to have some of your orgasmic brownies sometime as well, as Yuta calls them.” said Johnny.</p><p>“I am sure he calls them this way to every friend and relative”, groaned Taeyong going to grab the box containing the leftovers from the kitchen counter.</p><p>Johnny sat on the couch in the meantime admiring the cream wallpaper and the dark brown furniture. The place was clean and minimalistic, perfectly describing the pastry chef’s character.</p><p>Taeyong gave him a plate with some cookies and apple pie and sat down next to him. Johnny gave him a smile as a thank you and took a bite of the toffee cookie. The cookie melted, flavors bursting in his mouth, causing him to groan and Taeyong to blush.</p><p>“Now, I understand why Jae doesn’t shut up about your sweets. The cookie is phenomenal Yong.”  </p><p>Taeyong gave him a smile.</p><p>“It’s just a simple cookie”, he said.</p><p>“Believe me Tae, a simple cookie doesn’t taste like that. I wonder now how your orgasmic brownies taste like.”</p><p>Taeyong gave him a slap on the chest as an answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heart to heart.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you that I will update soon. I have already finished it. If you have read any of my works you know that I post only completely ones because I don't want to leave anything infinshed, so you will see an ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny left during midnight, after the many hours they talked. Taeyoung made dinner and they chatter with some wine. He realized he forgot how stunning, sweet and kind Johnny was and how many times his breath was taken by a simple smile the other was giving him.</p>
<p>He was working in the workshop, making brownies once again, order from a client, when he realized that the one who was constantly on his mind was Johnny and not Jaehyun like it should. It looked like he simply forgot about him, which was weird.</p>
<p>The shop wasn’t crowded that moment so Taeyong was taking his time making the brownies, red velvet this time to change, and he was aiming to make some banana bread as well, it was Johnny’s favorite, and keep a piece so that he…</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait.. You don’t have to do it because it is his favorite, you don’t know if he is actually going to drop by anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh god, I am a mess” said Taeyong with a sigh.</p>
<p>Jaemin must have heard him due to the look he gave him.</p>
<p>“Are you alright Tae? Looks like something is troubling you.” he said, hands stopping midair from piping some frosting on a cupcake.</p>
<p>“I am okay, I told Jaehyun that I am going to make his wedding cake.”</p>
<p>“Oooh, that explains the dazed look on your face, if you weren’t heartbroken I would say that you have a crush on someone.” chuckled Yuta. “You have the exact same expression, when you have a crush.”</p>
<p>Before Taeyong had a chance to respond, Mark’s face appeared on the workshop’s entrance, a huge smile carved on his face.</p>
<p>“Tae and Yuta, someone would like to see you right now.”</p>
<p>The two men looked at each other, a question mark written on their faces. Yuta covered the dough he was working with a cloth and Taeyong put the tray with the brownie batter in the oven, they also gave some orders to the trainees before they both left the workplace. When they entered the main area, they saw a smiling Johnny talking to Mark and Doyoung. Mark and Doyoung know Johnny from university as well.</p>
<p>“Johnny!” shrilled Yuta, rushing to hug the older man. The taller man accepted the hug with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Yuta! How are you doing?” said Johnny, excitement on his eyes.</p>
<p>“I am great, baking goods, making people smile and having a cranky but very kind boss”, said the blonde. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in America? Not that I am complaining”.</p>
<p>“I had a good job offer here in Korea and I missed Seoul, so I decided to return.” said the man. He was impeccably dressed as always with light blue acid washed jeans, complimenting his muscular thighs, a white button shirt with a dark blue bomber jacket and sneakers, Taeyong noticed.</p>
<p>“Mark and Doyoung, shouldn’t you guys return back to your places?” said Taeyong with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s his boss mode” pointed Mark.</p>
<p>“You are not scaring us, Taeyong” said Doyoung with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>Taeyong gave him a sweet smile.</p>
<p>“Did you just say that you don’t want your daily dessert, which is lava cake? Okay I will give it to Johnny, that’s cool.”</p>
<p>Mark’s eyes widened his eyes in terror in contrast to Doyoung who narrowed them.</p>
<p>“Damn, sorry Johnny, I remember that I have to wipe some..thing,” stuttered Mark going back to his work.</p>
<p>“You are an asshole” said Doyoung with a smile but without a bite in his words.</p>
<p>“I love too and I won’t forget the ice cream” answeredTaeyong.</p>
<p>Doyoung patted Johnny’s shoulders and returned to his spot as well.</p>
<p>“You are distracting my employees, Johnny” said Taeyong.</p>
<p>“Guilty as charged” said Johnny raising his hands with a smile.</p>
<p>“You have met Johnny before, boss?” asked Yuta.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he dropped by my place yesterday.” said the man smiling to Johnny.</p>
<p>“Oohh I see” said Yuta with a smirk. Taeyong elbowed Yuta in the ribs, causing the man to gasp in pain, to prevent him from saying anything stupid.</p>
<p>“I actually came here because I wanted to taste the orgasmic brownies.” said Johnny with a wink.</p>
<p>“Well, you are late Johnny boy, the brownies are sold out.” said Yuta with a sigh. “We haven’t a chance to eat one as a daily dessert for months as well and the red velvet ones are for a client, so we can’t touch them.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? Damn, I was so excited about them.” said tall man, rubbing his neck.</p>
<p>“I will treat you a lava cake with ice cream.” said Taeyong feeling sorry for the man. The man gave him his hundred watts smile in return, making Taeyong’s heart flutter. “I got to go and check the brownies.” said the patisserie going back inside the workplace.</p>
<p>Johnny looked at the man as he disappeared in the workplace with a fond look. He and Yuta sat at an empty table.</p>
<p>“You are so whipped” said Yuta crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Why have you returned? Are you going to tell him the truth? And don’t tell me you did because of that job offer, because I know you were given a better job opportunity by the National Geographic there.”</p>
<p>“I left so that it won’t hurt me more that he fell for Jae, but it was the opposite. It hurt me more that I couldn’t see him every day so I decided to come back. I am glad I did, he looked so crushed when he hugged me.”</p>
<p>“Do you know that he fell for him more because he thinks they spent that night together 4 years ago?” said Yuta.</p>
<p>Johnny widened his eyes at the statement.</p>
<p>“What? I though he knew who it was.” he stuttered.</p>
<p>“No, he doesn’t and I haven’t told him anything because you told me not to tell.” pointed Yuta. “But you have to clear things out before the wedding.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know” said Johnny taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>That moment Taeyong appeared once again, holding a plate with chocolate lava cake and a ball of mocha ice cream with caramel sauce on top. He placed the mouthwatering concoction in front of the tall man with a smile.</p>
<p>“I hope this will make up for that piece of brownie you wanted” said the patisserie with a smile, giving him a spoon.</p>
<p>The lava cake looked like it was fresh out of the oven, it was still a little warm and the ice cream on top was slightly melting from the heat. Johnny made sure to have a bit of everything on his spoon as he took his first bite. He stood silent for a minute, feeling all the flavors burst on his mouth. Placing the spoon on the table, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back moaning slightly.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me, I am in heaven” he declared.</p>
<p>Taeyong giggled at the statement, not resisting looking at the others neck. It was so smooth and long, so kissable. He shook his head to send away all those dirty thoughts.</p>
<p><em>What is wrong with me?</em> he thought.</p>
<p>“You know how to make a man happy, Yong.” said Johnny taking another spoonful of the dessert.</p>
<p>“Trust me, in many ways” winked Yuta making Johnny choke on his mouthful. Taeyong gave Yuta a slap in the shoulder, cheeks burning, and patted the tall man’s back to help him breath. Johnny mumbled thanks.</p>
<p>“I will ask Mark to get him some water and I will go back to work. Nice seeing you, man” said Yuta laughing.</p>
<p>Taeyong sat on the table next to him, rubbing his back.</p>
<p>“Are you better?” he asked tenderly.</p>
<p>“Yeah” said the man. Mark gave him a glass of water and returned to his spot. The tall man took a sip, feeling much better.</p>
<p>--------------------------------///////////////////////----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Taeyong’s life continued as a routine after that day, including Johnny of course. Johnny spent a lot time once again with their group of friends, meeting for drinks every Saturday night. Kun and Ten were acting like parents whose kid came back home when they saw Johnny, hugging him like there is no tomorrow. Johnny offered to Jae the idea of him being the couple’s wedding photographer, as their wedding gift. Jae was ecstatic about the idea-considering himself lucky that he had Taeyong and Johnny as his best friends, saving him from finding a patisserie and photographer. Mina, Jaehyun’s fiancée was happy as well that his fiancée had such talented friends and told them that she was forever grateful. Taeyong could see though, that she was a bit skeptic about him.</p>
<p>It was time that the soon-to-be-married couple meets with Taeyong and discuss about the wedding cake. Taeyong decided that they should meet at the shop on a Sunday, so that he won’t be busy and that they will discuss about the cake as long as they want too.</p>
<p>The couple and Taeyong sat on a table near the window and treated them cookies and coffee.</p>
<p>“The cookies are phenomenal as always, cheesecake oreo, my favorite flavor” said Jaehyun with a smile.</p>
<p>Taeyong smiled at him feeling Mina’s stare on him. He turned to look at her.</p>
<p>“I made you some speculoos as well, Jaehyun told me that they are you favorite.” said Taeyong with a smile.</p>
<p>The woman smiled and thanked him, the smile didn’t reach her ears. That moment Jaehyun let out a curse and stood up, looking out of the window.</p>
<p>“I parked where I shouldn’t, I have to go and park somewhere else if I don’t want to get a ticket, I won’t be long.” said Jaehyun, grabbing his car keys and leaving the shop.</p>
<p>Mina and Taeyong stayed silent, looking at each other. The man could feel the tension.</p>
<p>“Did Jaehyun do something wrong? You seem deep in thought, you want me to talk to him?” said Taeyong with a soft voice.</p>
<p>“No, Jae is treating me like a princess, I am not complaining, it is just…” Mina stopped talking pressing her lips together, “I don’t feel comfortable you being our patisserie, I know that you have love him, I can seen it. I don’t trust you, you might decide to make a move on my fiancée and fuck everything up. Jae might lose you as a friend, he told me he keeps something from you about a night years ago and he won’t mention it until the time is right. I don’t want you to ruin our wedding.”</p>
<p>Taeyong looked at her with a bitter look on his eyes.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry if I insulted you, but I love him so much, I don’t want to hurt him telling him that I don’t want you as our pastry chef.” said Mina looking at her latte.</p>
<p>“I understand how you feel, but I am not selfish enough to put my happiness over his. He is too special to me to do so. I would be an asshole and fuck everything up the moment you guys met, but I saw the way he looks at you, like you hold his entire world. It pains me a little, I admit that, but it would pain me even more if you break up and leave. I saw how ruined he looked when you broke up with him and how happy he looked when you made up and finally decide to get married. Jae is important to me, not because I have some feelings for him, because he helped me along with Johnny in my darkest times. You met Johnny right?” Mina nodded at him, not wanting to interrupt him. “When I was on university, I was studying business administration and I realized my love for sweets that time. I was so happy to seeing people become happy after taking a bite from my chocolate cake than studying business. My parents weren’t happy about that, they wanted me to become a businessman and work at some company, threatening to disown me from the family. I was so angry with them that I confessed to them that I was gay and if they wanted me to marry some girl, then that was impossible. They told me to pack my stuff and leave the next day.”</p>
<p>Mina looked at him with compassion, giving him a tissue. Taeyong didn’t realize that he was crying until then. He took the tissue with a thank you and dabbed his eyes. “I haven’t seen them ever since. Jaehyun helped me pack my stuff and told me that I was welcome to stay at his place, their parents were furious about my parent’s behavior and they took me in for a couple of months treating me like their own son. They haven’t talked to mine since then. But I couldn’t stay there, being with Jaehyun all day was a torture, because he met you that time, he was in love with you.</p>
<p>Johnny was the one who offered me to stay with him at the apartment he rented. He was the one who told me to follow my dream and Jaehyun told me to quit university, because now I could do anything I wanted. Then Johnny left, he was offered a scholarship and it was devastating. I had to work multiple jobs to cover the apartment fees and the pastry school tuition fees. I hadn’t had time to sleep or eat, but Jaehyun and his parents helped me keep my head above water. I graduated with honors. Jaehyun helped me find a place for my shop and as you can know, I have one of the most famous bakery-cafés in Seoul. What I am trying to say to you is that Jaehyun is like a brother to me, I can risk ruining that relationship because I love him. I can see how happy he is and I am happy as well for him, it is the least I could do. Besides, I have Johnny now, I happy that he returned.” said Taeyong blowing his nose.</p>
<p>Mina was teary eyed as well.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know how hard it was for you, I am sorry.Jaehyun never told me, he told me he would feel as if he betrayed you. I understand now why Jaehyun wanted me to meet you; you have such a kind heart.I will trust you.” said the woman with a smile.</p>
<p>“It isn’t a fairy tale, so a few people know.” said Taeyong with a smile.</p>
<p>That moment Jaehyun returned with a smile.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it took me more time than it should, why are you crying?” said Jaehyun when he realized that his fiancée and best friend were crying. He hugged Mina and gave her a peck on the forehead. Taeyong wished he had Johnny here to hug him as well. Stunned by his thought that he wanted Johnny instead of Jaehyun who was right in front of him.</p>
<p>“We are okay, me and Taeyong had a heart to heart conversation.” said Mina giving him a smile.</p>
<p>“Ohh I see” Jaehyun said giving Taeyong a compassionate look. “Are you alright Tae?”</p>
<p>“I am better; I think we should start with the cake. Seeing the decorations and the flowers I was thinking of a white cake with white chocolate and hazelnut mousse, rose gold fondant and caramel shaped flowers and swirls decorating the outside. What you guys think?” said Taeyong, showing them a colorful drawing he sketched of the cake.</p>
<p>The couple looked at the cake with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Wow, Taeyong it looks stunning and sounds delicious,” said Mina. “Now I understand why Jae is calling you pastry magician.”</p>
<p>“Well, I wanted to mix you preferences, you like white chocolate and Jae likes hazelnut. It is much better this way, it won’t be overly sweet. Would you like me to put some champagne as well in the syrup of the cake?”, the pastry chef smiled.</p>
<p>“Yes please, I am already drooling at the thought of the cake.” said Jaehyun.</p>
<p>“Taeyong can you please make some other sweets as well, one as a welcome gift when they arrive at the venue and one as a goodbye gift as well?” said Mina.</p>
<p>“What do you think about macarons and meringues? They aren’t too sweet.” said Taeyong. “You just have to tell me the flavors you want.”</p>
<p>“How about chocolate hazelnut for the macarons?” said Mina with a smile.</p>
<p>“Let’s keep the meringues a simple vanilla, can you make them though rose gold?” said the man. “It could be lovely if they matched with the cake.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, that sounds amazing, honey” said Mina smiling.</p>
<p>“Well, that settle it, lastly you have to tell me the number of guests.” said Taeyong.</p>
<p>“We aren’t many” said Jaehyun. “Around 80, Mina’s relatives won’t come.”</p>
<p>Taeyong widened his eyes at the statement.</p>
<p>“My family doesn’t approve of our marriage.” Mina said with sad look. “They wanted me to marry a rich guy.”</p>
<p>“Well, we don’t want them as well” stated Taeyong making the woman smile. “I will make 100 of each, some people might want to take a few home.”</p>
<p>“I hope they don’t have a fight over them.” teased Jaehyun making the other two to laugh.</p>
<p>--------------------------------///////////////-----------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading it so far!! I hope you like this chapter, don't forget to comment and give kudos!!</p>
<p>Until then, many kisses and remember you are amazing.<br/>PurpleMoonAboveUs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drunk Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!! As promised, the next chapter.<br/>Thank you for more that 100 hits, I am so happy and thankful that you guys like it so far.</p><p>P.S In this chapter you can see my thirst for Johnny.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed fast with the wedding preparations. Mina and Taeyong got to know each other even more, he could see why Jaehyun fell in love with that woman. She seemed to like him as well, texting him about desserts mostly. Yuta and Ten seemed to like her to, ganging up on her to tease the poor pastry chef. Her family wasn’t keeping contact with her, so she didn’t have much help with the wedding arrangements. She was lucky because she had such supportive soon-to-be parents in law, who helped her without second thought.</p><p>As the time passed Taeyong’s feelings for Jaehyun started to wither as well. At first he didn’t know why his heart was healing so fast. Ten pointed out to him when the group was out for Korean barbeque and soju. Johnny was teasing him as always, with a cheeky smile on his face. Taeyong was responding to his teasing as well.</p><p>“Looks like Johnny makes you feel better, you eyes are sparkling.” said Ten with a teasing smile.</p><p>“He is my best friend Ten, I am just glad that he has returned” whispered Taeyong.</p><p>“Trust me, honey, I know the difference between a friend and a crush” whispered back Ten giving him a wink.</p><p>Johnny and Taeyong was spending a lot of time just the two of them, since Jaehyun was busy with the wedding preparations. Johnny was crashing to his apartment some weekends and Taeyong crushing to Johnny’s place; it used to be his apartment as well. He and Taeyong were spending those days eating junk food and watching movies.</p><p>Taeyong realized that he wanted Johnny to be more than a friend one particular moment. Johnny decided to drop by for the weekend, working as a magazine photographer the last weeks was hectic so they didn’t have time to hang out. Taeyong had to drop by the convenient store to grab some beers since he ran out and some ramen. He and Johnny would watch some movies and grabbed some ddeokbokki from a local vendor. He opened the door and froze at the sight before him.  </p><p>There stood Johnny, clad in his black boxers only, drying his hair with a towel. The man mustn’t have seen or heard him. Taeyong started to drool at the sight of the man’s abs and strong thighs. Johnny turned around to get something from his buffet bag that was sitting on the couch. His back muscles and wide shoulders rippled when he dipped down to have a better view of his bag. The man’s perky ass made Taeyong gulp. His shoulders were so wide in contrast to his waist. The skin was glowing in the living room light, slightly dark and looked so smooth. It reminded Taeyong of the colour of caramel. He wanted to go and touch that skin, feel those muscles and maybe bury his face in the taller man’s neck, he was sure that he smelled absolutely delicious. Maybe he allowed him to have a taste of that smooth neck.</p><p>Johnny fished out of the bag a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt, and looked up to see Taeyong. The shorter man’s eyes widened more, he woke up from his reverie and closed the entrance door, with a cough. The man smiled at him as he put the sweatpants on. He combed his slightly wet hair away from his face making Taeyong’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Oh, you are back. Are you alright? You look flushed” said Johnny putting his T-shirt as well. Taeyon put his hand on his cheek, he could feel it burning.</p><p>“I am fine, I brought some ddeokbokki as well, I am going to put this on the kitchen and I am going to have a shower as well” said Taeyong escaping from the living room as fast as he could. He took a cold shower that night, thinking of Johnny’s smooth skin and muscles.</p><p>That picture of Johnny remained to his mind after that, popping at the most unnecessary moments.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you boss? You almost burnt the brownies, you never burn your brownies, something on your mind?” said Yuta. They have just finished for the day, they had closed the shop and decided to sit down and chat a little. Mina decided to drop by as well, they became really close the past few months and Taeyong has to admit that he missed her. She seemed to like Ten and Yuta as well and always ganged up with them to tease him.</p><p>Taeyong sighed, looking at his toes.</p><p>“It’s no big deal.” said the man.</p><p>“Oh no honey, we both know that when you are close to burn your sweets, it’s a problem that must be discussed.” said Ten crossing his arms. He had a day off so he decided to drop by.</p><p>“I have to agree with them Tae.”, said Mina.</p><p>Taeyong took a breath and closed his eyes.</p><p>“I have crush on Johnny, I know you guys were telling me but last weekend had to happen for me to realize.” said Taeyong covering his eyes with his hands.</p><p>“About fucking time!” exclaimed Yuta raising his fists to the air.</p><p>“What happened last weekend Taeyong?” asked Ten. “Did something dirty happen?”</p><p>The man lifted his face from his hands, to look at the smirking man across him.</p><p>“No, but what I saw was close to sinful” said Taeyong.</p><p>“Oh come on, spill!” said Yuta with a smile.</p><p>“I returned from grabbing ddeokbokki to see Johnny dressed only in boxers in the living room. The man was ripped. You could see his abs, his strong thighs and oh that ass, I turned so red to the sight of him.”  said Taeyong. “I need to get laid fast.”</p><p>“So are you going to tell him that you have a crush on him?” said Yuta with a smile.</p><p>“I don’t know yet.”</p><p>“Why not? Johnny likes you too. Everybody could see that.” said the woman with a smile.</p><p>“Well, I think I need to speak with Jaehyun first and clear things out” said the man biting his lower lip in thought.</p><p>“Is it about that night Jaehyun was telling me? He didn’t tell me any details so you don’t have to worry” said the woman. “Talk to him, he seems a bit nervous about it as well. The bachelor party is next week so you can talk to him then.”</p><p>“I was thinking about that too.” said Taeyong.</p><p>--------------------------//////////////////////--------------------------------------------</p><p>Jaehyun decided to have a weekend with his close friends and coworkers to Jeju Island as his bachelor party. His parents have given him the keys to their summer house and the group is going to spend it eating barbeque, drinking and going to the beach to swim, since summer has arrived. Mina, his fiancée, will have the weekend as well with her friends in Seoul.</p><p>The group has already prepared the coal for the barbeque, sitting in the balcony. Each of the members brought something, whether it was food or alcohol. Taeyong decided to make and bring his orgasmic brownies and the group was not complaining at all. Johnny had decided to be responsible for cooking the meat with Taeyong, as they didn’t trust anyone other with the fire. Jokes and teasing was graciously given by the others, especially Mark, calling them Johnny Dad and Taeyong Mom. Taeyong was trying to hide the blush from his cheeks at that comment.</p><p>The dinner passed with lots of food and soju of course. The group was talking about this and that. The highlight of the night was when Taeyong brought the brownies; he had made a large amount so everyone will be happy. The reactions from eating the brownies were various and hysterical and the pastry chef was itching to fish out his phone and record everything. Mark stood there, looking at his brownie, frozen and silent, totally out of his character and Taeyong was laughing to tears. Yuta and Ten, who used to be his quinea pigs when he was experimenting with the recipe, had big smiles on their faces. Doyoung was trying not to eat it all at once, to savor it but after a few bites he gave up, gulping it all at once, looking full of regret and close to tears that Taeyong felt sorry for him and gave him another one. The look the other give him was like looking at a god. Johnny, well, he looked at him with hooded eyes and a smirk on his face. Taeyong gulped at the intense stare, thinking that the man looked like he wanted to eat him. He was down for that that’s for sure,he realised. Jaehyun stood up and gave him a hug, waking the pastry chef for his thoughts.</p><p>“Well, you are not called pastry magician for nothing.” said the man. Jaehyun’s friends from work nodded at the statement with smiles on their faces.</p><p>“Just put me in a bath full of brownies and leave me there, I will be so happy” said Mark.</p><p>Taeyong laughed at the statement. Needless to say, the brownies were gone in an instant and he received many promises to visit Cherry Bomb.</p><p>Later the group decided to move inside, drink some more and play games, they didn’t want to disturb any neighbors. Taeyong decided that he drank enough for the night; he hadn’t gotten wasted since that night 4 years ago and really didn’t want to after all he was lightweight, and started to clean up and wash the dishes. He was so deep in his thoughts, he jumped when someone touched his shoulder. Luckily he gripped the dish he was washing hard, so it didn’t fall. The familiar spicy cologne filled his nostrils making him dizzy.</p><p>“Hey Yong, need any help with the dishes?” said the voice of the man that Taeyong was thinking constantly.</p><p>“It’s okay Johnny, I can handle it.” said Taeyong with a smile.</p><p>“You have been missing for quite a while and Jaehyun is looking for, you came here for his bachelor party, not to be his dishwasher. Let’s me help you so we can finish faster.” said the tall man with a smile.</p><p>“Okay” said Taeyong with a smile.</p><p>Jaehyun was indeed waiting for him in the living room when he finished the dishes with Johnny. He looked drunk, his eyes were glazed and he had a dopey smile on his face.</p><p>“I missed you” said the drunken man hugging Taeyong.</p><p>“Ohh, you are wasted Jae” chuckled the pastry chef. “How about you have some water?”</p><p>“Okay” hiccupped Jae as they sat down on the couch. “I am so glad you and Johnny worked things out man. Johnny was stupid; I told him that he shouldn’t leave to America without talking to you.”</p><p>“Talking to me about what?” the other said looking at Johnny talking with Doyoung and Mark.</p><p>“Yuta’s party, the night you guys had a one night stand. Don’t play dumb, I know that you know.” said Jaehyun with a cheeky smile. “You were so wasted and Johnny was tipsy himself but he carried you to sleep in Yuta’s bedroom. Anyway, at 5 o’clock in the morning I was trying to look for you, I sobered up so I was going to take you home and I found you hugging each other on the bed” said the man giggling not seeing the other’s frozen stare. “Your clothes were scattered to the floor too. I decided to leave you there and go sleep with Mina”.</p><p>Jaehyun gave him a drunken smile and put his head on Taeyong’s chest.</p><p>“I am so glad you got together, Johnny was head over heels with you and he still is.”</p><p>Taeyong stood up abruptly drawing some stares on him. The drunken man’s head fell on the couch with a groan. The others looked at him curiously.</p><p>“I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.” the man said not trying to rush upstairs to draw attention. He closed the door behind him. Splashing his face with water, he remembered some things about that night, when he was dipped in ecstasy, the shoulders he was feeling were wider and the voice whispering sweet nothings to him was deeper. He recalled his finger’s tangled in the others locks which were longer. Jaehyun didn’t have such long hair back then. But another one did.</p><p>“Johnny” whispered Taeyong, burring his face in his hands.</p><p>Why did it take him so long to realize? He never tried to recall the memories of that night. The next afternoon, when he returned back to his dorm, he had a call from Jaehyun asking him how he was since they had a hell night. Of course, his love struck mind thought that he was his one night stand. He never actually thought more of it, to try and recall, see if they were any clues in his mind. Now that those feelings don’t exist he started thinking more clearly, but he won’t make the same mistake again. He will comfort Johnny as soon as possible so his feelings won’t be based on his assumptions only once again.</p><p>He decided to go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water for Jaehyun and then find the man. Before entering the kitchen he heard a voice talking, a bit upset.</p><p>“You haven’t talk to him, Johnny? When are you going to tell him?” said Yuta.</p><p>Taeyong, followed his instinct, he hid behind the wall. He was sure that they would stop talking when he entered the door and he didn’t want that.</p><p>“I don’t want another heartbreak.” said the man. Taeyong couldn’t see his face but he was sure the taller man had a frown on his face.</p><p>“If you don’t talk to him earnestly you will never know, it will eat you inside. Tae has feelings for you, Johnny.” said Yuta. “He looked at you like you hold the sun, and trust me it has been so long since I saw him so happy and starry eyed. Talk to him.”</p><p>“What if he is mad at me for keeping such a big secret from him? I can’t just go to him and say: “Hey Yong, remember Yuta’s party where you had a one stand with Jaehyun? Well, the man you slept with wasn’t him, it was me. Surprise!”,whisper-shouted the man.</p><p>Taeyong muffled his gasp with his hand at the confession. Strange warmth filled him at that moment as he made a groundbreaking discovery. He was happy, because… he was in love with Johnny. Fearing that someone else will see him at this moment, he decided to fake a cough and entered the room. He smiled at the two people who turned silent at the arrival of someone else and grabbed a glass of water from the cabinet.</p><p>“Did I interrupt you guys? Jae is wasted so I decided to bring him some water and take him to bed, sorry for bothering.”</p><p>“It’s okay Tae, we were leaving anyways” said Yuta grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and leaving.</p><p>“You want help caring the drunken idiot?” said Johnny with a smile.</p><p>“I think I will manage” responded the man with a same smile, filling the glass with water. “I will sleep with him, to take care of him as he will have a nasty hangover and because I am sleepy myself, yesterday was a hectic workday. We will take the room with the separate beds just so you know. If you hear any screaming in the morning don’t be alarmed, it will be him as I am dragging him to go to the beach. I am not missing beach day because of his sorry ass.”</p><p>The tall man chuckle at him, but his eyes had some sadness in them. Taeyong saw how conflicted that man was and already thinking of the possible outcomes.</p><p>“Okay, take the loser to bed. Good night, Yong.”</p><p>“Good night” said Taeyong deciding that he will talk to the guy tomorrow, as not to pressure him to do anything.</p><p>-----------------------------/////////////////---------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't forget to leave comments and give kudos!!</p><p>Until the next one, kisses and remember you are amazing. &lt;3<br/>PurpleMoonAboveUs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ice cream flavored confessions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the hits had doubled in one day.. I really don't know what to say guys, thank you so much. I hope you like this one as well!!</p><p>The other title should be: PurpleMoonAboveUs thirsting over Johnny part 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, my eyes are hurting, can we close the sun for a while?” frowned Jaehyun as he was lying on his beach towel under an umbrella.</p><p>“Well, it could have helped if you didn’t get wasted”, huffed Taeyong.</p><p>“I am getting married in a week, sorry for being stressed” whined the man.</p><p>“If you think getting drunk is going to help relieve stress you have to change that, we don’t want a groom running around without pants in the wedding.” pointed Yuta.</p><p>“That happened one time!” protested the soon to be groom.</p><p>“And we don’t want a repeat, thank you.” said Taeyong with a smile.</p><p>“Why are you so stressed Jae?” said Mark.</p><p>“I don’t know… what if Mina doesn’t want to marry me?” said the man.</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot. She wouldn’t have said yes in the first place. Her parents didn’t want you as a son in law and she still wants to marry you.” said Doyoung , rubbing some sunscreen on his arms.</p><p>“He has a point Jae.” said Tae closing his eyes for a minute, basking the sun. “Now calm down and relax.” He laid on his towel with a sigh.</p><p>Ten came running to them, wet from his swim. The man dropped on his towel, which was next to Taeyong, with a smile.</p><p>“The water is great, you should go for a dive.” said the man, putting his sunglasses on.</p><p>“Not in the mood” groaned Jae.</p><p>That didn’t last for long because Jae’s coworkers came running to him, drenched, took his glasses off and proceed to carry him to the sea. The hangover man let out an unmanly scream, shouting profanities at them, making the rest of the group who was sunbathing to laugh uncontrollably. The men threw him to the sea and proceeded to scatter around because Jae started chasing them as soon as he emerged from the water with a war cry.</p><p>That moment another man emerged from the water that made Taeyong lose his breath in a different way and alter his gaze.  The man was facing down, whipped his jet black hair from side to side to remove the water droplets and proceed to comb the strands away with his hand. His muscles were glistening from the water as the sun rays were falling on him, making the pastry chef’s mouth go dry. The swimming trucks hang low on his waist, hugging his muscular thighs and his V-line was peeking through. Johnny lifted his head and smiled at them as he was walking towards them. Taeyong was so screwed.</p><p>“Close your mouth honey, you're drooling.” said Ten with a chuckle at Taeyong.</p><p>“Shut up” moaned the man with red cheeks.</p><p>“You look great bro!” shouted Mark clapping at him along with Yuta. The other man had the audacity to flex his muscles making Taeyong choke on his spit.</p><p>Johnny grabbed his towel and started drying his hair.</p><p>“You guys need to get in, the water is so refreshing.”</p><p>“I was thinking of taking a walk across the beach.” said Yuta.</p><p>“I am coming with you.” said Taeyong following him.</p><p>------------------------------------------//////////////------------------------------------</p><p>“You look deep in though and you have bags under your eyes you didn’t sleep?” said Yuta after walking silent for a while.</p><p>“Jae was throwing up in the toilet all fucking night. I had to take care of his sorry ass.” said Taeyong without a bite in his words. “I also was thinking about something.”</p><p>“What you were thinking?” said Yuta with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Jaehyun told me something when he was drunk.” said Taeyong halting his walking. They were away from the other so they couldn’t hear them.</p><p>“What did he tell you?” said the man stopping as well.</p><p>“That Johnny was my one night stand at your party to be more brief.” said Taeyong.</p><p>The blonde man’s eyes widened.</p><p>“He told you what?” said the man.</p><p>“It must have slipped. Yeah he found us naked, sleeping on the bed. I thought at first that he was too drunk and he was lying, but then I overhead you and Johnny in the kitchen.” said Taeyong with a smile.</p><p>“I am sorry Taeyong.” said the man with a frown.</p><p>“It’s okay, he is also your best friend. I am kind of upset about him mostly. He didn’t even try to correct me before he left.” confessed the other, his lips forming a thin line.</p><p>“He didn’t want to lose you as a friend, you might had gotten awkward with one another. You are precious to him.” said Yuta</p><p>“I will talk to him this week; at least I want us to have this conversation before the wedding. I need to know what he truly feels about me.” said Taeyong. “But I don’t want you to tell him that, I want him to be spontaneous, so he will answer me truthfully, will you promise not to say anything to him?”</p><p>“Sure, if that makes you fuck each other, seriously the sexual tension between you is insane.” teased Yuta with sly smile.</p><p>He received a blow on his shoulder as an answer.</p><p>----------------------------------/////////////------------------------------------------------</p><p>Johnny was so giddy and excited to go and have dinner at Taeyong’s place. The other man suggested having dinner at his place for a change, so they can eat, have some wine and relax. Johnny put on some charcoal jeans and a grey shirt, leaving the first two buttons unbuttoned and put some gel on his hair to show his forehead.</p><p>He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, being alone with his crush always makes him nervous. The door opened and Johnny stopped on his trucks because the man looked amazing. Dark blue jeans were complimenting his thighs, a magenta shirt matching his flaming red newly dyed hair.</p><p>Taeyong smiled at him and ushered him to come in. Different mouthwatering smells were coming from the kitchen making Johnny’s stomach growl.</p><p>“Someone is starving, I am glad” said the redhead with a smile. “I hope you are okay with Italian.”</p><p>“Italian sounds great” said Johnny. “I have brought some wine.” said the tall man giving the bottle to the host.</p><p>“You are an angel, I have forgotten to buy one and I was so bummed.” said Taeyong with a smile. “Let’s sit, shall we?” he said ushering the tall man to the kitchen.</p><p>The tall man sat on the table admiring the food. There was a cheesy bruschetta, garlic bread, a green salad and spaghetti Bolognese.</p><p>“I wanted to make some lasagna but work was hectic today and I had to start making the sweets for the wedding and I didn’t have time.” said the man with a pout.</p><p>“It smells delicious, I am sure it will taste as well, you used to cook well when we were roommates, I was a lucky man.” said the man taking a bite from the pasta, letting a moan afterwards not noticing the other mans gaze. “It is phenomenal.”</p><p>The man gave him a small smile and they dig in silence. Johnny asked for a second serving claiming that he didn’t have a chance to eat anything else than a sandwich all day. They talked about their day and teased each other as always.</p><p>After eating the main course, Taeyong placed in front of him a triple chocolate brownie with some rocky road ice cream on the side. They had moved to the living room with some wine to watch a movie.</p><p>“We were serving a new brownie flavor and I kept some for you to try.” said the pastry chef with a smile.</p><p>Johnny didn’t waste any time to take the right amount of brownie and ice cream and shove it into his mouth. The tall man closed his eyes and groaned making Taeyong smile.</p><p>“I am going to get so fat, I have to say goodbye to my abs.” pouted the man making the pastry chef giggle as he took another bite.</p><p>“I like them more that the red velvet ones to be frank.” said Taeyong.</p><p>“I love them all, I don’t want a cake on my birthday, I want a tower of brownies in different flavors.” confessed the man.</p><p>“Okay, brownie tower it is.” said Taeyong. He had some ice cream on the corner of his lips but he didn’t notice.</p><p>“You have some ice cream on your lips, you messy eater.” said Johnny putting his hand on the others jaw and brushing the ice cream away with his thumb.</p><p>The others lips were so soft to the touch and Johnny wondered how they felt between his lips. The other man looked at him with wide eyes a blush on his cheeks.</p><p><em>Adorable</em>, thought the tall man. No one knew who closed the distance first, the lips connected softly for a minute, savoring the feel. The shorter placed a hand on the other cheek letting out a sigh. Johnny’s eyes widened that moment, realizing what just happened he pulled away.</p><p>“Oh fuck, this isn’t how I wanted it to happen.” said the man rubbing his nape with his hand, “Yong, I have to tell you something first.” he confessed.</p><p>“You don’t have to, I know.” said Taeyong, diving for another kiss stopping the man from saying anything else. The man’s lips were so addictive, so soft and tasting like brownies and ice cream. He felt arms around his waist, in a strong grip. The touch felt so familiar to Taeyong recalling the same touch that night with certainty, that touch was carved in his mind. Johnny’s cologne and natural musk was feeling his nostrils, making him dizzy. He opened his mouth slightly to let out a moan; the other grasped the opportunity to change the simple touch of the lips to full-on french kiss pulling the redhead even closer, their chests touching. Due to the intensity of the kiss, Taeyong’s back met the couch, Johnny on top of him, not breaking the intense lip lock. Their lungs burned and screamed for oxygen so they had to pull away.</p><p>The man that was laying underneath him looked winded, with glassy eyes and slightly swollen lips Johnny thought that Taeyong looked absolutely delicious whereas Taeyong though that the other man looked like a predator looking at his eyes that were dark, filled with lust, pupils blown.</p><p>“As much I want to continue kissing you, we have to talk first.” said the man sitting up on the couch.</p><p>Taeyong sat as well with a sigh. “When Jaehyun was wasted at the bachelor party, he told me that he was glad we finally became a couple, before I had a chance to protest he blurted out that we had an one night stand at Yuta’s party and he was glad we finally settled things out. He found us naked hugging each other the day after that night.” Johnny opened his mouth to explain himself, but the other lifted a hand to stop him. “I thought that he was lying but I overheard you and Yuta in the kitchen afterwards and some things started making sense. Jaehyun was already gone, because he went to his girlfriend at 5 o’clock in the morning which I confirmed on my own asking her. Yuta told me that we were always together that night. There wasn’t a moment were I was alone with Jaehyun. My foggy memories were starting to get more clear, the man was taller than me, Jaehyun stayed in the living room when I was going to the bedroom, kissing that man, who made my heart flutter that night. Why didn’t you say anything? That was what I was thinking all these days but then I thought that you may have feared that our friendship would be ruined.” Tears were falling from Taeyong’s cheeks. “I called you the next day to tell you that I realized that I was in love with Jaehyun because he called me saying “We had fun last night,didn’t we?” That must have been discouraging. All these years I thought that it was your fault that we grew apart, but in reality it was mine mostly.”</p><p>Johnny looked at him silent for a moment. Millions of emotions were passing through his eyes from bewilderment to fondness. He pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, giving him a hug. The shorter man buried his head in the other’s chest, sniffling.</p><p>“You always think that it is entirely your fault, you pabo. I didn’t say anything because I had a crush on you. You had a crush on Jae and you looked happy. You were and still are my best friend; I didn’t want to lose you. But the feelings for you were suffocating me, I had to leave you for a while, so that they will subdue and I will be able to be close to you, without my heart stopping every time you smile at me. Being away from you did the opposite thing, I realized how important for me to be close to you, to see you every day . I was trying to go on dates but they weren'a as amazing as you. I am in love with you Taeyong.”</p><p>The other man looked at him with wide eyes at first, pulling away just a little.</p><p>“When you came back, I realize how much I missed you, how important and irreplaceable you were in my life. Jaehyun was spending most of his time with Mina, I was alone. I had just come out to my parents and quit college. My life sucked at that moment and you weren’t close to give a hug or laugh at my bed head in the morning. Your messages were the one who kept me going in the morning and your goodnights in the evening. I thought of moving out of the apartment, but I thought you might want to come back and stay with me here. You came back when I wanted you the most but you were starting to confuse my feelings, Jaehyun’s wedding wasn’t hurting me that much, I was getting over it so quickly, it frightened me. When Jaehyun told me the truth, I was shocked at first but then I realized how happy I was with you and that my feelings for Jaehyun was based on actually nothing. My feelings about you were stronger. These 6 months changed my life and I was truly happy after a long time because I am in love with you.”</p><p>Johnny cradled Taeyong’s face between his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. The man smiled at him.</p><p>“Lee Taeyong, will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“I would love to, only if be my date in Jaehyun’s wedding.” said Taeyong.</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>They kissed once again, their chests light, free from the doubt that was filling them. Things escalated quickly from there, Taeyong was laying on the couch once again with Johnny on top of him, mouthing his neck and collarbones like a starved man. The shorter man whimpered, burring his fingers in Johnny’s hair. He pulled the man so their lips will be connected in battle of tongues once again, biting and pulling Johnny’s bottom lip in the end making the other growl.</p><p>“Tell me what you want baby” said Johnny, diving to mouth his collarbone once again.</p><p>“Johnny, not here” whimpered the man “Bedroom.”</p><p>“As you wish” said the man rubbing their bulges together to tease him.</p><p>“Now Johnny.” protested Taeyong, “I really want to suck you off.” he whispered to the others ear.</p><p>The man wasted no time to stand, hoisting him up. The redhead wrapped his legs around Johnny’s waist with a giggle.</p><p>“You are going to be the death of me.” said the man with growl, giving him another kiss.</p><p>The couple was too caught to their world to notice the doorway open.</p><p>“Hey Tae, I came to crush for tonight, I hope you don’t- WHAT THE FUCK?!” exclaimed Jaehyun dropping his bag on the ground.</p><p>Johnny almost dropped Taeyong , startled from the shout, but tightened his grip.</p><p>“Jae, what the fuck? Can’t you knock first?” said the redhead with flushed cheeks.</p><p>“I am sorry I thought you gave me a spare key so I could invite myself in.I didn’t know that you were going to be sucking faces with Johnny. When did you guys get together?” said Jaehyun with a smile.</p><p>“Just now.” said the entangled couple unanimously, smiling at each other afterwards.</p><p>“Congrats guys, but I have already informed you Tae that I was going to crush here tonight because I don’t want to see Mina until the wedding.” said the man.</p><p>“Oh that’s right, I forgot about that.” said the redhead biting his lip, looking at Johnny apologetically.</p><p>“It’s okay, Jae, I am the one that's extra, I better go.” said the man putting the other down.</p><p>“You are leaving? You are not going to stay?” pouted Taeyong.</p><p>“You promised Jae to crush here and there isn’t another room for me to stay. You will see me tomorrow.” said the man giving the other a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“My bed is big, sleep next me” suggested the man. “Jae can sleep on the couch.”</p><p>“I don’t want any funny business, I have a huge day tomorrow.” said the man.</p><p>“Says the man who had loud sex with his fiancée a door away from where I was sleeping.” deadpanned Taeyong with a raised eyebrow. “I have to go to the shop early the next morning to pack the sweets and the cake to the ceremony, so I have to sleep early.” pouted the man. “How about we change to some comfortable pjs and cuddle?” suggested Taeyong to his boyfriend, smiling at the thought that he can call Johnny his boyfriend.</p><p>“Okay, I will stay, you are lucky that your pout is irresistible.” said the man with a smile giving him a peck, going to the bathroom to change.</p><p>“I am so happy that you guys got together.” Jaehyun flopped on the couch with sigh. “What made you confess?”.</p><p>“You helped me.” smiled Taeyong. “More like, your big drunk mouth.” The man looked at him with a confused expression. “You told me that Johnny was my one night stand Jae.”</p><p>“I did?!” answered the man stunned. “Remind me not to get drunk on my wedding.” said the man with a worried expression making Taeyong chuckle.“Are you happy?” said Jaehyun changing into a serious expression. “I don’t care if Johnny is my best friend, if he makes you sad I will kill him.”</p><p>“I am very happy Jae, you don’t have to turn yourself into a killer.” said the redhead with a smile. “I made some pasta and garlic bread, you want some?”</p><p>The other man’s belly growled at the word of pasta.</p><p>“Yes please I am starving, please tell me you have some dessert too, oh mighty pastry magician.”  begged the man making his best friend giggle.</p><p>“Triple chocolate brownie with rocky road ice cream, you game?”</p><p>“Hell yes, I was so bummed that I won’t stay with Mina but now I feel better.” said the man drooling at the thought of the dessert.</p><p>“Change to your pjs and wash your hands then.”</p><p>“Okay mom.” said the other earning a slap on his arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I love it as well. Comments and kudos keep me well fed.<br/>I am really sad to tell you that the next one is the last chapter of Orgasmic brownies.</p><p>Until the next one, kisses and remember you are amazing. &lt;3</p><p>PurpleMoonAboveUs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Brownie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ηello everyone, it's me! I am forever thankful for the hits and the kudos.<br/>As you all know today is last chapter of Orgasmic brownies and man that was a ride. I am glad there were people who liked it and kept reading it. Thank you for the comments also it means a lot to me. And thanks to you invisible readers &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina and Jaehyun’s wedding was magical to say the least. The couple was so happy and lovesick, smiling to each other all the time. Mina's wedding dress was so beautiful, a cream beige covered in lace and her hair was in a loose bun decorated with small baby pink roses. Jaehyun's was wearing a cream beige tux with a brown tie to match his bride. Jaehyun’s parents were so proud of the couple, smiling with tears on their faces. Johnny made sure to capture every important moment in his camera like a professional photographer. He brought a trusty team as well to help him. His work mode made him look to sexy, making Taeyong bite his lips.</p><p>There was also no deny that the wedding cake was a success along with the sweets. The guests seemed very pleased with them and in the end there was no one left, even the extra ones that Taeyong made. Jaehyun gave him a hug thanking his for his huge help.</p><p>Sometime in the night, Ten urged him to dance together an old routine from university. Taeyong could feel his boyfriend’s eyes as he was rolling his hips to the beat. The audience went crazy when they finished, clapping loudly.</p><p>Johnny didn’t hesitate to corner him against his doorway when they returned home for a hot make up session, grabbing his thighs as he was mouthing his neck. Taeyong moaned helplessly as he was burring his hand in the others hair.</p><p>“You are going to kill me baby, moving your hips like that was sinful.”</p><p>“I am sure deep down you were enjoying yourself.” answered the man moaning when the other started biting his colarbones.</p><p>“I am enjoyed myself more now.” said the man with a smirk, lifting him up so the youngest wrapped his legs around his waist, carrying him to the bedroom stopping too often for a heated kiss.</p><p>Taeyong was thrown in the bed, the man crawled up to him with a smirk. Hooded eyes were looking at him intensely; as he dived down to reconnect their lips. Jackets were carelessly flown on the floor as their tongues were dancing together. Taeyong changed their position so he was sitting on the other hips. His lips connected with Johnny’s neck sucking the junction lifting his lips, so he can give small bites to that sharp jaw line. Biting the others full luscious lips, he didn’t hesitate to give him a filthy kiss making the other growl. The taller rubbed his hands on the other’s hips, gripping them hard as he received those bites on the jaw that made him shiver.</p><p>The redhead didn’t stop there as he popped the buttons on Johnny’s black shirt open, to mouth the man’s collarbone, to his defined abs, licking that defined V-line, stopping above Johnny’s belt to lift his head up and give him a smirk. He dropped the belt on the floor, and unzipped Johnny’s black slacks. The man didn’t hesitate one second to help him get rid of the article. The bulge was evident on his boxers making the redhead drool at sight, hooking his fingers on the hem, pulling it off in one move.</p><p>Johnny’s cock looked thick and heavy; precum was glistening on the tip. Taeyong wrapped his hand around it, diving to give the tip a lick. One deep growl from the other encouraged him to open his mouth to suck the head making the man moan. Taeyong took the shaft in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.</p><p>Johnny was drowning into a haze of pleasure, fisting the sheets as he bit his lips not to come right on the spot. He threaded his fingers into the others hair.</p><p>“Baby, I am going to come if you continue like that.” he said with a deep voice.</p><p>It was the truth cause Taeyong tasted more precum on his mouth, moving his other hand to cup the man’s balls and pulled his mouth away, a loud pop echoing in the room to speak.</p><p>“No one is stopping you Johnny, we have all night.” he said diving to continue his ministrations.</p><p>It didn’t take a long time for Johnny to come in the others mouth, letting out profanities. Taeyong gulped it all down, licking his lips afterwards shivering at the sight before him. The man’s coiffed hair was ruined, black strands flying on the pillow. The open black shirt was a great contrast to the other man’s skin, making it fairer. His abs and chest were glistening from sweat and the moonlight that was peeking through the window. The man put his hand on the redhead’s nape to pull him up, chest against chest and give him a downright filthy kiss. Johnny shivered when the material of the redhead's shirt brushed his chest.Taeyong moaned, wrapping his arms around the others neck, feeling his hard cock rubbing against his zipper, begging to be freed. The man groped his clothed ass with both of his hands realizing Taeyong was still clothed.</p><p>“Mmm that won’t do, we need this clothes of you baby”, said Johnny pulling away. Taeyong sat on the other’s hips once again and started slowly to unbutton his silk wine shirt to tease the other. That seemed to be a wrong move for the other, because the other changed their positions, shedding the silk shirt off, the pants and the belt followed in a heartbeat. Johnny pulled away to shed his black shirt off, his figure illuminated by the moonlight and Taeyong wanted to keep this picture in his head forever. Their lips connected hurriedly, the elder diving down to suck his nipples and his hand to grab Taeyong’s dick stroking it slowly simultaneously making the red head shiver.</p><p>“Johnny, please..” begged Taeyong closing his eyes, jolting as the man bit his neck.</p><p>“Words baby, tell me what you want.” said the other biting his earlobe.</p><p>“I need you to fuck me before I come.” he answered with a pout making the other moan. He pulled away to grabbed the lube and condoms from the bedside drawer.</p><p>Johnny opened the lube and put some on his fingers. He dived down to give the laying man a kiss as he pushed a finger in, to distract him from the discomfort. One finger turned to two, then to three, then to four.</p><p>“I am making sure you are stretched enough for my cock baby.” he said with the smirk as he listened to the other man’s moans.</p><p>“Hurry, Johnny please.” begged the other.</p><p>He put a condom on his cock and lathered the shaft with lube. He positioned the head against the shorter man’s hole giving him a smile. The couple groaned as Johnny pushed all the way to the hilt. He stilled for a minute to give the man time to adjust. Taeyong pulled him down so that their chests will touch, wrapping his arms around the wide shoulders and gave Johnny a kiss. The blackhead started with slow strokes soon turning into deep hard thrusts as the other begged him to go harder. Too drown in pleasure; they kissed messily. The thrusts accelerated minute by minute; screams and curses where echoing in the room as the couple reached their climax. Johnny put his head in the others chest, spent. The redhead combed the others hair with a smile on his face, finally happy and content.</p><p>When their breaths became even and their bodies cooled down Johnny pulled out making them hiss. Throwing the condom in the trash bin he disappeared in the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel so he can clean the come off them. Taeyong smiled as a thank you as the man was cleaning his thighs and chest. Johnny dropped the towel on the floor and pulled his boyfriend closed, so he can wrap his arm around his waist. Taeyong gave him a peck.</p><p>“I love you.” he said with a smile.</p><p>“I love you too.” said Johnny kissing him hard. The red head laid on top of him, kissing him back rolling his hips against the others, rubbing their cocks together.</p><p>“Ready for round two?” said Taeyong with slight smirk, drowning Johnny to another round of pleasure. The night passed with endless rounds of sex and declarations of love.</p><p>-----------------------////////////////------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hey Tae.” said Mark peeking his face through the door. “We run out of your orgasmic brownies.”</p><p>“The next batch is ready, you can take it.” said the pastry chef with a smile.</p><p>“You can take the pretzel bites as well.” said Yuta.</p><p>Mark took the two trays and rushed outside. It was the rush hour in Cherry Bomb and everyone was in hot their heels. Ten had decided to drop by and help Doyoung with the coffees and Taeyong was forever grateful, keeping away an array of sweets for him and Kun as a thank you. He was kind of sad though, because today was his birthday and no one seemed to remember. Johnny didn’t have free time to celebrate with him, he had a photo shot with a kpop group and he was busy, the idols' schedules were all over the place so he didn’t know when he was going to finish. He was kind of bummed; it was his first birthday after a long time that Johnny was here to celebrate as a group.</p><p>The rest of the day passed in a heartbeat, Taeyong had put out a new dessert, cherry panacota since it was summer and some new handmade ice cream flavors, smores and strawberry cheesecake along with mango sorbet. They ran out instantly, getting compliments and orders from the costumes.</p><p>It was 10’clock when the work was done. The others left first declaring they were busy and Taeyong remained to close the shop sad because they didn't wished him happy birthday. He dragged his feet towards his place and decided to grab some fried chicken so he can feel better. Johnny wasn't in his apartment so he would spend his birthdays watching some movies and eating chicken, not an exciting birthday. When he opened his doorway, he stopped on his trucks at the sight of all of his friends smiling at him a huge banner writing “Happy birthday pastry magician” in glitter in the living room. Johnny was holding a cake with candles on it giving him a fond smile. Taeyong dropped the chicken on the floor speechless.</p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAEYONG!!” said the group.</p><p>Yuta and Ten hugged him first with smiles.</p><p>“Happy birthday, honey, you thought that we were going to forget?” said Ten with a grin.</p><p>Tears started to form on the pastry chef’s eyes as he nodded.</p><p>“We couldn’t even if we wanted to.” chuckled Yuta.</p><p>“Yeah, Johnny made a group chat and threatened us to help plan a party for you.” confessed Doyoung.</p><p>“Like you weren’t aiming to hold one.” deadpanned the man with a grin. “But yeah, I was the mastermind. Now make a wish and blow the candles.”</p><p>Taeyong closed his eyes and made his wish. Blowing the candles everyone cheered and gave him his presents.</p><p>“Isn’t that the cake you made for your parent's anniversary Jisung?” asked the pastry chef.</p><p>“No it was for you.” said the man. “Thanks to you I graduated the university with honors. And yes I will continue to work with you in Cherry Bomb.” smiled the man giving him a hug.</p><p>Jaehyun was the one who approached him with Mina. They hugged him as well with smiles on their faces and Taeyong thought they were glowing, might be a newlyweds glow.</p><p>“Hey man, I prepared a present as well but it is a bit different. I need you to close your eyes now.”</p><p>Taeyong closed his eyes hearing some whispers and some shuffling. When he was ordered to open them again he gasped, tears forming his as eyes as he put his hands in front of his mouth.</p><p>“Unnie.” sobbed the pastry chef. His sister who he hasn’t seen in years smiled at him with tears on her eyes as she hugged him. They stayed there until they both calmed down. No one dared to break the moment all teary eyed from the reunion.</p><p>“How did you get here?” said the man.</p><p>“She contacted me confessing that she wants to meet you.” said Jaehyun. “I thought it was the perfect present.”</p><p>“Well, I cut ties with our parents as well.” said the woman with a bitter smile. A man and a teenager approached her that moment.</p><p>“Did they do something to you?” said Taeyong, anger boiling inside him.</p><p>“Well, firstly they didn’t tell me they kicked you out.” confessed the woman making the pastry chef widened his eyes. “They just said you left, I saw you on an article online about your shop and I comforted them and they confessed telling me you were a disgrace making you the bad guy. I stopped talking to them when they refused me to marry my husband because he already had a kid and now after a long time, I am finally happy.” said the woman.</p><p>“I see that they hadn’t change.” deadpanned Taeyong. “At least you are happy.”</p><p>“Trust me, they were so angry and jealous when you got famous for your pastries.” said the woman. “Let’s stop talking at them now. Let me introduce my husband and my step son.” said the woman.</p><p>The boy and the man greeted him with smiles; Taeyong liked them in an instant and got teary eyed when the boy called him Uncle.</p><p>“I won’t lose you again, brother, we will keep in touch and I will drop by to eat your desserts as well. My cravings are crazy.” said the woman smiling.</p><p>“You are pregnant?” asked the man.</p><p>“Yes, you are going to be an uncle.” smiled the woman.</p><p>Taeyong gave her a hug again with a smile. That moment, Johnny approached him with a grin and a large box.</p><p>“You ready for you final present?” smiled the man.</p><p>“I am ready.” he said opening the lid. That moment a small kitten appeared, meowing at him. Taeyong smiled taking the small kitten in his arms. It was a dark brown British shorthair.</p><p>“Aren’t you beautiful?” cooed the man, tears running in his cheeks, petting the kitten’s head making the feline purr. He was bugging Johnny that he wanted a cat for the last week, showing him cat pictures constantly.</p><p>“I was thinking that Brownie is nice name for him. Besides we can't call him an Orgasm.” said Johnny with a smile making the rest laugh.</p><p>“Brownie is a perfect.” smiled Taeyong approaching him. “Thank you, Johnny.” said the man sincerely giving him a loving kiss on the lips feeling the man smiling into the kiss. The rest of the group gasped at the scene. </p><p>“WHAT THE HECK?” he heard Ten scream as they pulled away. “I need answers Lee Taeyong and I need them now!” demanded the man. Kun was next to him awestruck as well.</p><p>“We have been dating since Jaehyun’s wedding.” admitted the redhead.</p><p>“I found them face sucking in this living room when I came to sleep the night before the wedding, but he threatened me not to keep away any sweets for me for a year so I didn’t say anything. That was cruel, man.” the man pouted.</p><p>“Poor baby.” said Mina petting her husbands head.</p><p>“And you didn’t tell us because?” asked Yuta.</p><p>“We wanted to make sure that our feelings were mutual.” said Taeyong.</p><p>“And we wanted some peace and quiet before you guys teased us endlessly.” added Johnny wrapping his arm around the others waist. Brownie put his paws on the pastry chef’s jaw meowing at the man. He smiled scratching the felines chin, earning a purr. Johnny looked at them with an adoring smile on his face.</p><p>“Well, he has a point, but we are going to double tease you as revenge.” said Mark with a smile.</p><p>“We know.” said the couple together.</p><p>“It’s about time you guys got together.” huffed Doyoung.</p><p>“I am happy for you Taetae.” said his sister with a smile. “I talked to Johnny; he is such a nice and polite young man. You are lucky.”</p><p>“I know, I know.” answered Taeyong with a smile looking at Johnny, putting his head on the others shoulder. The man looked at him with a loving glance.</p><p>He was a lucky man indeed.</p><p>                                                                         THE END.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> P.S This how Brownie looks like:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for reading this chapter and this fic. Please give me lot of kudos and comments. I write for different fandoms so I don't know when I upload the next nct fanfic, but if are a multifandom like me you can check my other works and comment hello.</p><p>Until the next fanfiction, kisses and remember you are amazing.</p><p>PurpleMoonAboveUs.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have already finished the work so I will post the next chapter very soon.  Do you like it so far? Comment and give kudos. It really means a lot to me.</p><p>Until then, many kisses and remember you are amazing &lt;3<br/>PurpleMoonAboveUs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>